


You're "Ramble On"?

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Dean is pretty naked for most of this, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinda song fic, M/M, Singing in the Shower, vague mentions of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt : Our showers share a wall and we've been singing duets for months even though we've never met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're "Ramble On"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



> Harmless Destiel au fluff for anyone who needs a pick me up.

Dean broke down the last box and put it by all the others just inside the front door of his crappy, new apartment. Crappy and tiny as the apartment was, it belonged to him alone and that made it all worth it. He popped a beer and wiped his forearm across his head, collecting the sweat and dirt there from the long day of moving and unpacking.

Finishing the beer and deciding to shower before trying to get some food, he stripped off his nasty, sweaty clothes and tossed them into the hamper before turning on the tiny shower and waiting for the water to heat up.

He stepped in and lathered up before he heard the shower in the next apartment start up and he sighed. Their showers must share a wall. Such a crappy little apartment, he thought and shook his head ruefully as he started to sing while he washed his hair.

“Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.   
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay.   
But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way.   
For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.   
Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do…”

Before Dean could even think about breaking into the chorus, he heard his neighbor break into song. 

“Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.   
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.   
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,   
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.”

Dean couldn’t even be mad for having his lines stolen, cause the guy had a great voice and obviously liked Zepplin, so that was a plus. He banged on the wall once, in approximation of applause, before shutting off the water and getting out.

Weeks passed in much the same manner; Dean found out early on that he and mystery neighbor from what had to be apartment 4d worked the pretty much same schedules. They didn’t share every shower but more often than not he could get his neighbor to sing along with whatever rock ballad he had running through his head that day. He wondered at the fact that they never bumped into each other in the halls or at the mailboxes, but honestly grew to enjoy his time “Duetting” rock songs with him in the shower.

One pleasant afternoon, Dean found himself home when he’d normally be at work; his boss gave him a surprise day off or all the overtime he’d been pulling to prove himself. He lounged in his pajamas all morning, watching bad tv and eating sugary cereal. Finally, around 5pm, he decided to hop in the shower and call Sammy, see if his brother wanted to meet up for some dinner and a few beers.

He hopped in the shower, holding his breath to hear if his neighbor was going to be there, and had to hold back the disappointment when he realized he couldn’t hear anything from the next apartment over. He lathered up and searched his mind for what he wanted to sing, smiling before he opened his mouth. Barely one line into “Master of Puppets” and his doorbell began to ring over and over and over again.

Dean rinsed off, as quick as he could and threw a towel around his hips as he ran out to the front door, yelling all the while.

 

“Hold your horses, yeah? I’m comin!” 

Forgetting what he wasn’t wearing, he threw the door open to find a total stranger on the other side of the door.

“Hey, man, is this Gabe’s place?” The dude poked his head into Dean’s living room before Dean could stop him and to thwart this person just walking inside, Dean stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him.

“No, this is not Gabe’s place. I don’t know who you are or who Gabe is and who taught you to ring someone’s doorbell over and over and over again? Manners, dude, manners. Get the hell out!” Dean was yelling, bare chest heaving a little bit as he tried to shoo the stranger away. The guy looked too stoned to be concerned, just lowered his head and headed down the stairs as someone else was coming up.

The man coming up the stairs, however, looked like someone that Dean would love to have a conversation with. Dark, tousled hair, bright blue eyes, tanned, smooth skin and bubblegum pink lips. Dean found himself wishing that the guy was coming home to him instead of just coming home.

“Hi. I’m Dean, we must be neighbors and I don’t think we’ve met yet.” Dean stuck out his hand at the silent and wide eyed beauty standing in front of him. That was about the time he noticed the breeze across his bare chest and looked down at himself to see that he was wearing nothing but a smile and a threadbare towel that exposed a lot of his upper thigh.

“Oh, hah, sorry about that. I, uh, usually don’t try to traumatize my hot neighbors by meeting them mostly naked but I was in the shower and there was a guy at my doorbell and I had to get rid of him and...I’ll just go inside my apartment now and we can forget that this ever happened, okay?” Dean rambled, feeling a blush come up his chest and onto his neck and cheeks as the his gorgeous neighbor stood silently gaping at him.

He tried the doorknob...and it was locked. Dean let his head hang down and hit his front door. His luck to meet a beautiful man in a towel and get locked out of his apartment and, apparently, he hadn’t even washed all the shampoo out of his hair cause it felt crunchy in one spot. 

Dean hadn’t cried since he was a baby, but he could feel tears of horror and embarrassment building behind his eyes.

“YOU’RE “ramble on”?” The beautiful stranger finally asked and Dean spun around to face him. His voice was so deep and gravelly that it commanded attention immediately.

“You nicknamed me “Ramble On”?” Dean asked before slapping his own forehead. What a boneheaded thing to ask.

“Well, it’s the song that we-you sing the most often in the shower and-” Beautiful man started but slapped a hand over his mouth at his slip-up. They didn’t sing in the shower; he intruded on someone’s personal time with his pathetic attempts at singing.

“Oh god, we are doing this all wrong. My name is Cas, and it’s nice to meet you Dean. Won’t you come into my apartment while we call the super to get you into your place? You must be freezing, I probably have some sweats that will fit you until you can get your own clothes.” 

Dean smiled at the thought of getting into something with a bit more cover than his towel and nodded for his hot neighbor, who he’d been showering with for the last few months, to lead the way.

Cas’s apartment was the mirror image of Dean’s, though that was not surprising. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen waiting to be presented with a pair of Cas’s sweatpants. Cas came back with a tee-shirt and a shapeless pair of sweats, waving absently in the direction of the bathroom.

When Dean came back, much more comfortable though he was still going commando in a super hot stranger’s pants, Cas was just hanging up the phone. He looked up with wide, startled eyes as though he’d forgotten that Dean was there.

“Super said he wasn’t going to be able to get here for an hour or so, I hope you didn’t have anything important.” 

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I was just gonna call up my little bro and ask if he wanted to meet me for dinner. No plans. I hope you don’t mind that I’m intruding on your space while we wait. Oh, and thanks for the pants, it was getting a little chilly in my towel.”

Cas surged forward and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, leaving them both a little shocked at his forwardness.

“Uhm, Cas? Can I ask what that was all about?” Dean asked slowly.

“There’s a song that we sing and you sing the wrong lyrics everytime and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard and you are really hot and I am socially awkward.” Cas blurted out as Dean stood in front of him, shocked and flattered.

“What are you talking about, the wrong lyrics?” Dean asked, flustered.

“Pour some sugar on me. You always sing “sweet potatoes, sack of beans” but the lyric is “sweet to taste, saccharine”. It’s cute, really.” Cas smiled at him as he answered.

“Yeah well, I bet you’re sweet to taste.” Dean replied, and both of them looked confused at his less than clever comeback but Dean, to try and cover it up, put one arm behind Cas’s back and dipped him over the back of his couch while he kissed him again.

That was how the superintendent of the building found them an hour later, making out like teenagers on Cas’s couch, both with messy hair and kiss swollen lips.


End file.
